


Mother's Favourite

by guineamania



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Adorable Avocados, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: Friendship<br/>Foggy never knew Matt and his mother got on so well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Favourite

Karen finally felt she was beginning to scratch the surface of the friendship that was Nelson and Murdock. One such moment was her first thanksgiving with them. “Foggy your mother wants you to bring coleslaw and potato salad to thanksgiving this year,” Matt stated one morning out of the blue.

“Since when has my mother being ringing you?”

“Since we met. She says I am the son she never had,” Karen could hear the smirk in Matt’s voice.

“Seriously Murdock! I have three brothers. This is why I don’t take you anywhere!” Foggy huffed, but dutifully followed his mother’s orders.


End file.
